1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic case comprised of a main case to which an outer cover is pivotably attached as means of covering or exposing the internal space of the case, and an inner cover as means of sealing or exposing a compartment within the main case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent publication Nos. 10-192043 and 10-192044 describe a cosmetic case structure comprised of a case to which a main cover is pivotably attached to the rear extremity thereon by means of a hinge, a mirror attached to the underside of the main case, and a latch located at the front extremity of the main case.
The aforesaid 10-192043 patent publication describes a cosmetic case of the type incorporating a cosmetic applicator tool removably installed within a rear case space, and a cosmetic refill container removably installed within a front case space.
The aforesaid refill container is structured so as to include a container tray filled with a cosmetic material, and a cover part capable of pivotably exposing or covering the aforesaid cosmetic material.
A container latch mechanism, comprised of a joint lip formed on the aforesaid container cover and latch piece formed on the aforesaid tray part, is provided as means whereby the container cover is able to atmospherically seal the tray part through the aforesaid latch structure as well as a packing piece installed around the perimeter of the aforesaid tray part.
The aforesaid 10-192044 patent publication describes a cosmetic case wherein a divider wall is installed as means of dividing the internal case space into two separate compartments, a cosmetic applicator tool is removably stored in the rear compartment, and a cosmetic material filled container tray part is installed in the front compartment.
A cutout space is provided within the aforesaid divider wall, and a hinge pin is inserted through both sides of the cutout space, the hinge pin serving as the rotational axis of a container cover part that is thus able to pivot as means of exposing or sealing the cosmetic material contained in the tray part, this structure being essentially similar to that described by the 10-192043 patent publication.
A container latch mechanism, comprised of a joint lip formed on the aforesaid container cover and latch piece formed on the aforesaid tray part, is provided whereby the container cover is able to atmospherically seal the tray part by means of the joint formed by the aforesaid latch structure and a packing piece installed around the perimeter of the aforesaid tray part.
In order to use both of the cosmetic cases described above, first the latch holding the case cover closed must be released, the case cover must then be rotated up and rearward, the joint holding the cosmetic container cover closed must be released, and the container cover opened by rotating it up and rearward.
Moreover, both of these cosmetic containers use a latch structure consisting of a clasp protruding from the front of the case, and a connector part vertically installed to the front center area of the case cover. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 9-140441 describes a cosmetic case latch structure incorporating a release mechanism comprised of several separate parts, said release mechanism operating so as to push up on the case cover to release the joint formed by the latch.
All of the latch mechanisms described above are located so as to open the case cover and container cover in the same rearward direction, thus resulting in the container cover overlapping and covering a part of the mirror installed to the underside of the case cover. Furthermore, because the container cover overlaps the case cover, the container cover is unable to fully open, thus restricting access to the cosmetic material.
Because the aforesaid cosmetic applicator tool storage space is provided at the rear of the case, and because that space is blocked by the open container cover, it becomes necessary to close the container cover in order to temporarily return the applicator tool to its storage space. It is also necessary to have the container cover closed in order to take out the cosmetic applicator tool. These two factors make the cosmetic case awkward to handle and inconvenient to use.
Moreover, cosmetic cases of the type incorporating an internal replaceable refill container make use of a pin-type hinge integrally formed with the main case, thus resulting in a structure in which the container cover cannot be easily removed once installed. This structure creates an assembly problem in that the container cover must be open in order to fill the container with the cosmetic substance. The open container cover, however, causes the case to incline as a result of a shifted center of gravity. As a result, the cosmetic material filling operation and equipment must be designed in a way that counteracts the tendency of the cosmetic case to incline.
Furthermore, in regard to a cosmetic case with an inner container cover as described above, it is desirable to close the container cover as soon as the cosmetic material is placed in the container tray due to the high rate of evaporation of the cosmetic material. Because the container tray and container cover are provided as separate components, it becomes necessary to first fill the container tray, then assemble the tray to the cosmetic case, install the container cover, and finally close the cover. This poses a manufacturing problem in that the cosmetic material must remain exposed during various assembly stages. Moreover, a temporary cover is often installed over the container tray in order to seal the cosmetic material during assembly. The aforesaid shortcomings have the effect of not only complicating, but increasing the cost of the cosmetic case manufacturing and assembly operation.
All of the cosmetic cases discussed above provide a structure in which the interior of a vertically oriented rectangular cosmetic case is divided into a front compartment for cosmetic material storage and a rear compartment for storage of a cosmetic applicator tool. Furthermore, a latch mechanism is installed at the front extremity of the case and a main hinge at the rear extremity. Excessive mechanical play can be generated in the latch mechanism as a result of variances in component dimensions and assembly tolerances, thus allowing the front of the case cover to float upward and prevent the formation of an effective atmospheric seal between the case cover and case.
As previously discussed, accessing the cosmetic material inside the case involves a process in which you must release the latch mechanism, open the case cover, release the container case latch mechanism, and finally open the container cover. The necessity to open two separate latch mechanisms makes operation of the case unduly awkward and time consuming.
Moreover, the use of two separate latch release mechanisms increases the number of cosmetic case components, thus lengthening and complicating the assembly process as well as raising costs.